lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Brubeck
Adam Brubeck is a movie producer primarily specializing in teen stars who took advantage of his position to rape multiple teenage girls. Background Not much is revealed about Adam's background except the fact that he produces movies primarily staring teenage girls. At an unknown point, he started using his position to sexually abuse teenage girls starring in his films and even pass them around to his friends at parties. In 2004, he held a pool party in East Hampton while shooting Summer Days and took a 14-year-old girl, Tensley Evans, to a tent where he tore her towel off and raped her. At his next party, he brought two of his friends along to watch him rape her. After he was done, he had his friends rape her as well. Adam started using ecstasy, coke, and ketamine to control the girls and make them dependent on him. In 2005, at one of his parties in Los Angeles, he got Evans and another star, Amber Forbes, drunk and high on ecstasy. He then held their heads underwater while they serviced him. Evans went first because she already experienced this before. When Evans started choking, she went into the house and tried to bring Amber with her but Adam stopped her. While he was holding Amber underwater, he accidentally drowned her and later covered it up as an accident. Since then, Adam carefully planned his next set of sexual assaults, where he would only have sex with girls in Pennsylvania, Montana, and Washington. He eventually used his connections to meet a 16-year-old girl named Maude Peterson in Canada for the sole purpose of having sex with her. He invited her to his hotel room on the pretext of auditioning for a movie he was producing called Winnipeg Nights. Telling her she needed real-life experience, he raped her. Producer's Backend In 2014, Detectives Amaro, Rollins, and Sonny arrive with additional officers to interview Brubeck in the presence of his attorney Dennis George. When they ask him about Tensley Evans, Brubeck thinks Evans misrepresented herself as working with them currently and initially blows them off. However, the detectives continue asking questions, and when they ask about the East Hampton party, Bruback feigns innocence and claims Evans' mother was at fault for her behavior. When his attorney later enters to break up the conversation, Adam smugly states that Evans is a "wasted case". He is later called to be interrogated by SVU Sergeant Benson and ADA Barba at their precinct while he has another attorney present. They inform Adam that the interrogation is about Maude Peterson. Adam smugly admits he had sex with her but claims he did it legally since the age of consent in Canada is 16. He is later surprised when Barba tells him that, after subpoenaing his records, they proved that the script he submitted was fake and that he authored it. When Adam tries to leave, Barba tells him he is being arrested under a federal sexual tourism charge. His attorney protests, but Benson opens the door and federal agents arrest Adam and take him into their custody. ( : "Producer's Backend") Known Victims *Unknown dates: **At least 47 unnamed girls in Pennsylvania, Washington, and Montana **Bella Macy **Jordana Russo *Unknown dates in 2004-2014: Tensley Evans *Unknown date in 2005: Amber Forbes *Unknown date in 2014: Maude Peterson Category:Serial Rapists Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Media personalities Category:Sociopaths Category:SVU Characters Category:Proxy Rapists Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Murderers Category:Imprisoned Characters